mdstarfandomcom-20200214-history
MrDS's DCVII Route!
Production Development and Production Casting Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *''Italicised'' results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode leg. #'^ '''Dean and Michael originally came in 9th place, but were assessed a 4 hour penalty for failing to complete the Roadblock. All other teams checked in by that point, so they were eliminated. #'^ Robyn and Marty failed to complete the lanterns Route Info challenge and so were assessed a 2 hour penalty. All other teams had completed the course while Robyn and Marty were still racing, and so were eliminated when they reached the Pit Stop. #^ Phoenix and Peter elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 5 #^ Stella and Alan were unable to complete the other half of the Detour due to being U-Turned, and so were assessed a 4 hour penalty. All other teams checked in at the point, dropping them to last place and eliminating them. #^ Louise and Zoella failed to complete either Detour option in Leg 10, and so were assessed a 6-hour penalty. All other teams checked in during that time, so Phil went out to the Detour location and eliminated them. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "It's Like Africa's Excalibur! (Kumasi, Ghana)" - Shirley # "This Giant's Got a Head Almost As Big As Your Ego (Mons, Belgium)" - Anton # # "I'm Gonna Steal a Diamond To Pay My Bills and Impress My Man (Bulawayo, Zimbabwe)" - Willam # "For Spartak! (Minsk, Belarus)" - Roadblock clue # # # # "Girl's Gonna Need More Prayer Flags To Help Her Here... (Paro, Bhutan)" - Willam # # "I'm Surprised They Haven't Asked To Find a Hidden Immunity Idol (Rio Araguaia, Brazil)" - Shelli # # Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *Leg 2 - *Leg 3 - *Leg 4 - *Leg 5 - *Leg 6 - *Leg 7 - *Leg 8 - *Leg 9 - *Leg 10 - *Leg 11 - *Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Race Summary '''Leg 1 (USA → Ghana) *Washington D.C., United States (U.S. Botanic Gardens) (Starting Line) **Washington D.C. (District of Columbia City Hall) (Optional) **Washington D.C. (Square 37, West End) (Optional) *Washington D.C. (Smithsonian National Museum of African Art) * Washington D.C. (Washington Dulles International Airport) to Kumasi, Ghana (Kumasi Airport) *Kumasi (Kejetia Market) *Ntonso (Ntonso Adinkra Village) *Kumasi (Komfo Anokye Teaching Hospital - The Anokye Sword) * Ahwiaa (Ahwiaa Woodcarving Village) or Kumasi (Kumasi Cocoa Sheds) *Kumasi (Manhyia Palace) Additional Notes 'Leg 2 (Ghana → Belgium)' *Accra (Kwame Nkrhuma Mausoleum) * Accra (Kotoka International Airport) to Brussels, Belgium *Antwerp (Stadhuis Antwerpen) *Ghent (Ghent River Banks) *Mons (Collegiate Church of St Valdetrudy) * Mons (La Belgique Gourmande or Grand Place) *Boussu (Le Grand Hornu) Additional Notes 'Leg 3 (Belgium → Norway)' *Stavanger, Norway Additional Notes 'Leg 4 (Norway → Zimbabwe)' * Stavanger (Stavanger-Sola Airport) to Bulawayo, Zimbabwe (Joshua Mqabuko Nkomo International Airport) *Bulawayo (Hwange National Park - Mana Pools) (Overnight Rest) * Bulawayo (Richard's Bay or The Bulawayo Centre) *Bulawayo (Matobo National Park) *Bulawayo (The Nesbitt Castle) Additional Notes 'Leg 5 (Zimbabwe → Belarus)' * Bulawayo (Joshua Mqabuko Nkomo International Airport) to Minsk, Belarus *Minsk (Lenin Street) * Minsk (Independence Avenue) *Minsk (The National Library of Belarus) *Minsk () * Minsk () *Minsk (Yanka Kupala Park - The Circlet of Flowers) Additional Notes 'Leg 6 (Belarus → Kazakhstan)' *Minsk () * Minsk (Minsk National Airport) to Karaganda, Kazakhstan (Karaganda International Airport) *Karaganda (Miners Glory Monument) *Karaganda (Statue of Nurken Abdirov) *Karkaraly (Kent Mountain Plains) *Karkaraly (Lake Shaitankol Nomadic Camp) *Karkaraly (Kyzyl Kench Palace Ruins) Additional Notes 'Leg 7 (Kazakhstan → Thailand)' *Udon Thani, Thailand Additional Notes 'Leg 8 (Thailand → Bhutan)' * Udon Thani (Udon Thani Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro International Airport) *Paro (The National Museum of Bhutan) *Paro (Rinpung Dzong) *Paro (Nyamai Zat Footbridge) *Paro (Taktsang Lhakhang) *Paro (Kyichu Lhakhang) Additional Notes 'Leg 9 (Bhutan → Chile)' *Viña del Mar, Chile Additional Notes 'Leg 10 (Chile → Brazil)' * Santiago () to Palmas, Brazil (Palmas Airport) *Caseara (Banks of Rio Araguaia) *Rio Araguaia (Asurini Camp) *Rio Araguaia (Araguaia Tur) *Ilho do Bananal (Praia Grande de Areçatiba) Additional Notes 'Leg 11 (Brazil → Greenland)' *Nuuk, Greenland Additional Notes 'Leg 12 (Greenland → USA)' *???, USA Additional Notes